


worship

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: aziraphale's POV of their first time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 24





	worship

For Aziraphale, the first time with Crowley was like worship. Not all that standing-sitting-singing-reading bits of the Bible-talking about sin and so forth kind of worship. 

Real worship.

The way he traced the lines of Crowley's tattoo armband (a black and red snake eating a red apple, done in an intricate block-print fashion on his arm - it was truly beautiful work).

The way Crowley unfolded at his kisses, like one of those paper birds he'd seen at sushi restaurants. 

The naked want in his eyes. 

His touches, so gentle at first, like he's afraid Aziraphale will break. 

Those muffled moans - into a hand, into a pillow - before Aziraphale just kisses him and says _let me hear you_. 

The groan that was all desire when he accidentally pulled Crowley's hair the first time.

The fluttering blink of those shimmering, brilliant gaslamp-yellow eyes, just before completion. 

Real worship.


End file.
